D'une pierre trois coups
by Aixy
Summary: L'arc Vermouth entame sa route, puis celui de Kir... Mais Conan fait la connaissance d'un petit garçon, huit ans d'apparence, mais qui en a dix huit. Les problèmes du garçon ne font que commencer, qui plus est du fait qu'il semble cacher certaines choses...
1. Edogawa Conan

Je suis vraiment pas doué pour les fictions... mais j'avais commencé celle-ci sur le site français des fics DC. Je la poste sans vraiment être sûr de la continuer (quand je me relis, j'ai envie de mourir) ^^

Je vais surtout m'servir de ce compte surtout pour suivre des fics, parler, etc...

Bref, bonne lecture et... à bientôt peut-être ?

**Introduction**

Le réveil était brutal.  
Ma vue se brouille, comme si je venais de me réveiller à cause d'une lumière.  
Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Ah oui, ma sœur m'avait emmené à l'agence touristique, on s'est rendu au Japon en vacances, et je me suis retrouvé dans un chalet, perdu en forêt, surprenant des hommes en noir, discutant avec un type louche, en gris.  
Je n'avais pas vraiment compris de quoi ils parlaient, mais ça m'importait peu.

- Tout va bien, petit ?  
« Petit ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? J'ai quand même dix-huit ans ! »

L'un d'entre eux avait une chevelure incroyable, des cheveux argentée descendant jusqu'à ses fesses, plus ou moins large. L'autre était un balourd, si puis-dire. Il portait un chapeau noir. C'était donc eux qui m'avait mis dans cet état ?

- Centrale, j'ai retrouvé un petit garçon de... hé ! Ou il est ?!

Je me dirige à présent plein sud. De toute manière, je suis de toute évidence perdue. Ma sœur était sûrement encore au chalet... ma curiosité sur les aboiements de chien, venant de l'extérieur, m'avait encore apporté des soucis. Et là, pour le coup, les vacances sont clairement loupées. À part la forte neige, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, sauf une route, plus loin... ma vue se détériore à nouveau... le réveil a été brutal.

**Chapitre 1 : Edogawa Conan**

L'infirmière en chef entra dans ma chambre d'hôpital, portant un dossier dans la main. Au début, j'avais cru que c'était fini, mort à dix-huit ans... tout ça à cause d'une curiosité trop assidue.

- Bien, je suis venu pour te demander le numéro de tes parents. Désolé d'être si direct, mais un enfant d'environ huit ans, seul dans une forêt, ce n'est pas normal.  
« HUIT ANS ?! »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, d'un bond, je me levai et me rendis au-devant du miroir de la chambre.

« C'est impossible ! »

Je me souvins de cette soirée, le type avec les cheveux longs m'avait filé un poison portant un nom vraiment bizarre. Il disait aussi que c'était le dernier prototype, car son concepteur se serait enfui. Première réaction : putain, dans quel bordel je me suis fourré ?  
Sans un mot, je récupérai ma veste, et sortis en trombe de ma chambre. Pour le coup, j'étais vraiment sonné.  
Huit ans, cheveux châtains coiffés sur le côté, avec quelques léger pics sur le devant de la tête, ni trop haut, ni trop bas. En clair, c'était moi, en version rajeunie. J'avais repris mon ancien corps.

« Mais... et ma sœur ? »

Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet pour mon nom, et il en fallait désormais un nouveau. Pour mon nom de famille, pas très difficile : Thilliez, de Franck Thilliez, auteur français, mon pays d'origine. Pour mon prénom, pourquoi pas Evin ? Un peu comme Ira Levin, auteur de « La couronne de cuivre ».  
Evin Thilliez, pas très japonais, mais peu importe. J'étais donc, dans un pays que je ne connais pas, ou se trouve également ma sœur... mais dont je ne sais ou elle se trouve. Et le pire, c'est que son numéro était dans mon répertoire, de mon portable perdu.  
Je mis fin à ma course effrénée à Kyôto, d'où je pris un bus direction Tokyo.

- Regarde ici par exemple, ce professeur est un scientifique... le fric qu'il doit se faire.  
« Je remercie Madame Evhaleo, pour ses cours de Japonais ! »  
- Professeur Hiroshi Agasa ? Ah ouais, il est assez connu.  
« Hiroshi Agasa ? Il ne croira pas à mon histoire, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Il m'avait suffi de rechercher son nom dans des pages de particulier, ou dans des recherches au cybercafé pour enfin retrouver son adresse : Beika, second quartier, numéro 22.

« Beika, c'est à seulement deux kilomètres, je peux faire le trajet à pied. »

Il était maintenant 15 heures 30, quand enfin la résidence de ce professeur Agasa se dessina au loin. Quelques frissons, c'était normal, comment faire pour lui expliquer la situation ? Mais il n'y avait que lui pour m'aider, s'il ne peut pas, alors je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps. La maison était belle, mais pas comme celle d'un riche... je doutais, ce scientifique est-il vraiment connu ?  
Ding... dong...  
Le professeur ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour. Qui es-tu mon garçon ? demanda le professeur,

« Il n'a pas l'allure d'un scientifique de génie. »

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien le professeur Hiroshi Agasa ?

- Oui. On se connaît ?

- Si je me présente à vous... c'est parce que... j'ai besoin de votre aide, et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me sortir de cette embrouille !

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, puis leva un sourcil. Là c'était sûr, il n'a vraiment pas la carrure d'un génie.

- Entre.

Sa maison était splendide, finalement. Un écran plat, un bar, un petit paradis sur terre, un endroit confortable. La première chose que j'ai remarqué en rentrant, c'était des chaussures d'enfants. Il a des petits enfants ? Sûrement, à son âge.

Il m'invita à prendre place à une table, ou il me servit un jus de fruit.

- Donc, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

Et je lui racontais mon histoire, français, vivant en Amérique, vacance au Japon, homme en noir, drogue, rajeunissement, évasion... sœur.

Au fil de mon histoire, le professeur écarquillait les yeux, de plus en plus, visiblement sous le choc.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous n'y croyez pas, hein... soupirai-je,

- Apotoxine 4869. Je vais...

La porte s'ouvrit, et deux enfants de mon âge, du moins de huit ans, entrèrent dans le salon.

- Professeur ! Qui est-ce ? S'interrogea Conan,

- Sh-Shinichi ! Euh... Je te présente Evin Thilliez, victime de l'apotoxine.

La fille aux cheveux châtain se figea, et Conan ouvrit grand les yeux.

C'était maintenant les deux enfants qui racontaient leurs histoires respectives. Donc, ce serait une puissante Organisation, dont les membres qu'ils connaissent sont : vodka, gin, tequila (mort) et pisco (mort) ?

L'enfant avec les lunettes s'appelait Shinichi Kudo, alias Conan Edogawa. La fillette, Shiho Miyano, Ai Haibara.

- Et, déclara Conan, comment as-tu choisi ton nom ?  
- Thilliez vient d'un auteur français, que j'admire beaucoup. Evin vient d'Ira Levin, sans le L.  
« Décidément, on prend tous des noms d'auteurs... » pensa Haibara.  
- Je vais t'expliquer certaines choses, enchaînai Conan, à l'heure actuelle, nous connaissons seulement six membres : Gin, l'homme aux cheveux longs, Vodka, son acolyte, Tequila, un informaticien aujourd'hui mort, Pisco, mort il y a peu dans l'hôtel du centre, Akemi Miyano, sa sœur décédée, et Shiho, Sherry, maintenant alliée. Nous savons aussi qu'ils ont un boss, mais on n'a aucune information.  
- Il a oublié de parler du professeur Jodie, continua Haibara.  
- Je soupçonne le professeur d'anglais de Ran, Jodie, d'être Vermouth.  
- Vermouth ?  
- Un membre qui a été récemment mis sur l'affaire Sherry. Je sais également qu'un type appelé Shuichi Akai, après son témoignage à la police lors d'une affaire de prise d'otages en bus, pourrait être de l'Organisation, suite à un ressentiment d'Haibara.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Rien. On ne sait plus ou on en est actuellement, ce que je sais, c'est qu'un festival va avoir lieu prochainement sur un bateau, et il pourrait y avoir Vermouth.

« Si Vermouth s'y rend, et que Jodie est effectivement de l'Organisation, on va attirer les foudres des autres membres. Et si Jodie et cet Akai Shuichi étaient tous les deux dans le même bus, alors... Ça signifie qu'ils sont liés, et c'est à lui qu'on aura droit à une belle correction. »

« Je n'en parlerais qu'à Evin. Mais, j'ai une piste toute fraîche qui vient de sortir du nid : l'affaire Itakura. »  
- Au fait comment tu t'appelles réellement ? demanda le professeur,

« Je... non, je ne peux pas leur dire. »  
- Désolé, mais ma mémoire est encore dans le flou, et je ne me souviens plus de mon répertoire, de mon nom, et de ceux que je connaissais.  
- Je vois.

Conan sourit.

- Bienvenue dans le clan des rétrécis, Evin-kun !


	2. Rencontre avec Gin

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec Gin**

- Tu as la cassette d'Itakura ?! Hurlai-je  
Sceptique, j'écarquillais les yeux.  
- Oui. J'ai réussi à mettre la main dessus. Et grâce aux informations qu'on récoltera chez le professeur, on pourra entrer en contact avec les hommes en noir.  
- Mais, et Vermouth... c'est... Jodie ?  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il est fort probable que Vermouth se soit déguisée en une personne de notre entourage afin de débusquer Shiho.

Et le suspect le plus probable étant Shuichi Akai, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas vraiment.  
Dans ses mains, une disquette, le journal intime d'Itakura, qui nous révélera ses secrets et son agenda. Fallait suivre ce détective, pour retrouver ma sœur, et mon corps.  
Ran entra dans l'agence, et décida de sortir faire un tour. Conan se joignit à elle, avant qu'elle ne me demande de m'accompagner. Pour elle, j'étais le meilleur ami de Conan, et comme nos liens s'étaient renforcés, ça passait sans aucun souci. Elle sortit de l'agence, enfilant son manteau, la neige continuait de tomber, et c'était difficile d'y voir clair, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« La disquette dans ma poche, on ne risque pas de la fouiller. » pensa Conan.

On s'était aventurés dans une rue, j'ai même dû supporteur une scène difficile entre Ran et Conan, pour son Shinichi qui lui manquait. En même temps, moi, c'est ma sœur, que je souhaite revoir... vivante.  
Elle s'arrêta net, Conan tourna le regard sur la cabine d'en face.  
Akai Shuichi venait de sortir de celle-ci, une cigarette à la bouche.  
Conan venait de mettre son bras au-devant de Ran. Il était à trois mètres, voire moins, des cernes sous ses yeux verts.

- Vous pleurez... encore...  
« Encore ? »  
- Vous donnez toujours l'impression de pleurer.  
- Et, est-ce un mal ?  
- Non.

Il s'avança.

- Vous me rappelez une femme qui vous ressemble énormément. Elle faisait la courageuse, mais en réalité, elle pleurait en cachette... une femme stupide.  
« Faisait ? Pleurait ? Elle est morte ? Et... une qui ressemble à Ran ? »  
- Dis, Ran-Neechan, tu connais cet homme ?  
- Ah, oui. Je l'ai rencontré à New York, lorsque Shinichi s'est absenté, Ik m'avait demandé si j'avais vu le tueur aux cheveux argentés.  
« Lui !? »  
- Mais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il était accompagné d'un agent du FBI.

« FBI ? » pensai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un agent du FBI ferait ici ? Et je doute fortement qu'il soit seul... ce qui signifie que Jodie pourrait être sa partenaire. »

*/-=-*

Conan parcourait le document texte, à la recherche d'information, toujours avec le surligneur, afin d'y retrouver les messages cachés. Et moi je l'observais, à attendre qu'une information soit vraiment intéressante. Entre autres, des stylos qui bougent de cinq centimètres, et autres bricole du genre.

- Hey, regarde, il y a un dernier message ! Remarqua le professeur,  
Conan surligna la dernière zone.  
- We can be both of god and the devil, since we're trying to raise the dead against the stream of time. Littéralement, ça donne, nous pouvons être Dieu et le diable à la fois, car, contre le court du temps, nous essayons de ressusciter les morts.

« Ressusciter les morts ? Mais c'est impossible ! »

- Professeur, j'espère que vous avez faits le plein d'essence.  
- Je te remercie de te soucier de ma voiture mais... attends, ne me dis pas que tu vas...  
- Si. On va à leur rencontre.

Le professeur lâcha un « QUOI ? » à en faire trembler la résidence.

- Itakura avait un chalet à Gunma, si on s'y rend, et qu'on se sert de son ordinateur pour répondre à l'e-mail, on devrait pouvoir fixer le rendez-vous. Fils-je;  
- Ouais. On a plus de temps à perdre, l'heure tourne, professeur, allons-y !

La voiture du professeur roulait maintenant à toute allure sur la route. Et c'était le même cinéma, de la neige tombant autour, l'orage faisant rage, et cette espèce de cabane bizarre au loin. C'était le repaire d'Itakura, mais également l'endroit où il avait caché son logiciel.

- Au fait, Evin-Kun, tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ?  
« Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à en savoir davantage sur moi ? Je ne peux pas lui dire. »  
- Je... Non.

Conan avait lâché un petit soupir, avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Le professeur faillit faire une attaque, nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un homme en noir qui appelait pour vérifier. Conan venait de rater l'e-mail, à force d'émettre des déductions à mon sujet. C'est vrai que j'en disais pas plus, mais il ne devait pas savoir qui j'étais, et la raison de ma réel venu au Japon. Hors de question. Pour son bien.

Conan récupéra son nœud papillon et répondit à l'appel. Et voilà que Vodka lui proposa le rendez-vous dans une ancienne station de métro à Beika, pour quatre heures du matin. Sans broncher, on reprit la route, direction Beika. Et les minutes, puis heures passaient...

- Professeur, il est presque 4 heures !  
- Je fais du mieux que je peux. On est plus qu'à cent mètres.  
- Arrêtez-vous ici ! On ne va pas prendre le risque de s'arrêter proche du lieu de rendez-vous. Conseillai-je, « A tous les coups, ils voudront éliminer Itakura. »  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?  
- Mhm. Rentrez. Répondit Conan;  
- Vous laissez seul ? Il en est hors de...  
- Ça ira. Je suis avec un allié précieux.

Conan affichait un sourire très déstabilisant. Un allié précieux ? Il sait qui je suis ? Non, il ne peut pas avoir trouvé.

- Dans tous les cas, rentrez, et ne dites rien à Haibara !  
- ... D'accord.

Conan sortit du véhicule, ce que je fis à mon tour, suivant le détective, qui pour une fois avait l'air de na pas trop savoir quoi faire. La tension était tout de même à son comble, la première fois, ça c'était déjà très mal déroulé, même si Conan est là, il y a risque.

_Quelques jours plus tôt,_

- Et je lève mon verre à mon frère chéri !  
« Tu vas me le payer ! »  
- Quelqu'un peut faire taire ce cabot dehors .! Hurla un invité;  
- Sœur, je vais prendre un peu l'air, j'en profiterais pour voir pourquoi ce chien aboie.  
- Je peux voir accompagnez, si vous le souhaitez. Demanda un autre invité;  
- Ça ira, merci.  
- Entendu, fais attention à toi ! Répondit-elle, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Enfilant mon manteau, je put m'aventurer dans la forêt, pas si grande que ça heureusement. Le chien était bien là, mais il était endormi.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que ? »  
- D'accord, mais pourquoi je dois la conserver ?  
- À secret makes a woman, woman.  
« Cette voix, serait-ce... »  
- Désolé mon grand, mais tu as écouté une conversation qui ne t'étais pas destinée !

Vide. Plus rien.

*/-=-*

- Ohé ! Tu m'entends !  
- Kudo-kun ? Qu'est-ce que...  
- On se tire ! Vodka est là !  
« Merde ! »

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, entrant finalement dans la pièce, avec Gin. Vodka ouvrit le casier, soupirant profondément. « Lâche ! » pensa-t-il.  
Gin récupéra le disque.  
« Gagné ! » pensa Conan,  
Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit le subterfuge. Du scotch pour y laisser des empreintes, la chaleur sur le boîtier, et le chewing-gum avec émetteur.

- On s'est fait avoir Vodka. Il y a une petite fouine qui s'est réfugié ici, et qui n'a pas pensé à vérifier son plan avant de le mettre à exécution !

Il sortit son arme

- Est-ce possible que ce soit le frère de cette fille ? S'interrogea Vodka  
- Je l'ai tué, c'est impossible. Mais nous n'allons pas tarder à le découvrir. Il est ici.

Les deux hommes en noir s'approchaient maintenant de notre position, derrière un bloc de casier, fermées, ce qui complique les choses je dois dire. Les deux tueurs avançaient lentement, désormais à deux mètres de nous découvrir.

- Qui est là ?! S'écria Gin

Il se retourna et y découvrit une silhouette.

- Qui es-tu ? Hurla Gin

BANG

La silhouette venait de faire feu sur Gin, avant de rapidement récupérer le boîtier, et de prendre à fuite.

- A... Aniki... Qu'est-ce que...  
- On se tire !  
- Mais est le frère...  
- Il est mort ! On se tire !

Ils s'éclipsèrent. On s'était évanouis.

*/-=-*

Le matin venue, j'étais le premier debout, réveillant ainsi Conan, afin de déguerpir le plus vite possible d'ici. Désormais dehors, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et personne ne se doutait qu'il y avait eu, un peu plus tôt, un coup de feu ici-même.

- Que fait-on à présent, Kudo-kun ?  
- C'est une égalité, je ne sais pas qui est notre sauveur, mais je compte bien le retrouver. On rentre ?  
- Ok.

_« Un informaticien du nom d'Itakura_ _a été retrouvé mort ce... »_

Akai Shuichi écarquilla les yeux.  
« C'était donc toi, le frère de cette fille ? »


End file.
